Baileys Beach Adventure
by Emma Dawson
Summary: I wrote this when I was little. Its about my pets going on an adventure! Its Cute:)


1 Baileys Beach Adventure  
  
Bailey barked happily as he ran along the sandy beach. Sand burned his paws and his thought was dry but he did not care. He ran as fast as he could. He kicked up sand with his back paws. He raced into the water and made a huge splash as he jumped in. He saw three little orange and blue fishes swimming in the water he put his face went underwater as he tried to catch the fish. Instead of having three fish in his mouth he came up with a mouth full of wet sand. "Yuck" he said as he spit out the wet sand and panted. He ran onto the hot sand were his owner Rachael sat. She and her sister Annie were building sand castles. Annie was the owner of Zeke who was a big white Samoyed. The girls other sister Brianne was reading a book. Her hamster Nibbles sat on her shoulder as Brianne read to the tiny black and white teddy bear hamster. Bailey started digging into the sand next to Annie. Rachael laughed and said "Look Bailey Wants To Help Too" Bailey smiled his big doggie smile. Zeke rolled his eyes and barked hoping to attract attention. "Oh Zeke" Annie said hugging Zeke. Zeke grinned and his face totally showed I am loved. What a show off thought Bailey just trying to kiss up. Bailey suddenly had an idea. He grabbed Rachael's bucket and ran into the ocean. He put the bucket in the water and it filled up quickly. He ran back to Zeke almost falling over because the bucket was so full of water and it was heavy. He saw Zeke was stretched on a beach towel eyes closed obviously enjoying the hot sun. Bailey went next to him and slowly shook his head to the left, which made the bucket, go to the left then the right, left, right and then he let go of the bucket. The ocean water flew and hit Zeke as the bucket hit the sand. Zeke jumped a mile. "I am wet… I am wet…Yuck…. Water I hate Water" yelled Zeke. Bailey laughed. Zeke growled at him. Zeke got up and started to charge into Bailey. Bailey jumped out of the way at the last minute. Then there was a flash of lightning. Zeke and Bailey jumped. "Bailey" yelled Rachael "Time to Come in" Annie yelled. The two dogs ran to there owners. The three girls ran to their small cabin for the night. As Bailey entered the cabin he smiled. The cabin looked cozy Bailey saw it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a shower and bath, family room, kitchen, game room and more. Bailey looked outside as it started to rain. "Looks like we will not be going to the beach tomorrow" said Brianne putting Nibbles onto the floor. ""Sorry Dogs" said Annie petted Bailey on the head. Zeke looked jealous.  
  
The girls each had their own room. Bailey went in to Briannes room she had a small bed next to a window. There was a blue shelf that was full of toys and a drawer full of candy and a huge picture of Brianne holding Nibbles. On her bed was a small dog-stuffed animal. Bailey went into Annie's room she had a big bed that had a Candy bed spred. It had a small closet in the room and there was a picture of Annie riding a horse and a bed for Zeke. Bailey sighed and went into his owner's room. Bailey stepped in the room. There was a TV size picture of Bailey running on the beach. Bailey smiled. Rachael had bunk beds. Bailey knew the bottom was for him. There was a small clock on the wall and a dresser next to the bed. There were dog posters on the wall and on the back of the door also a nice black Boom Box was sitting on the dresser. Bailey walked to the kitchen and Annie gave him and Zeke their dinner. Rachael was feeding Nibbles and Brianne was making dinner. After they ate Bailey ran to the door and barked holding his leash in his mouth. "No Bailey it's raining" Bailey sighed and went back into Rachael's room. He laid on the bottom bunk bed with his head on his paws. Bailey suddenly had a great idea. He would run out the door as soon as the Girls went to go shopping. Then he could play on the beach as long as he would like. What a great idea thought Bailey smiling to himself. The girls ran out of the door kissing their pets. Bailey smiled as the door closed. "Yippee" cried Bailey jumping up on all fours doing a little dance. Zeke looked confused "What is your problem Bailey" he said. "I got an idea" Bailey yelled. "Oh great an idea" said Zeke rolling his eyes. Bailey let Nibbles crawl up his tail and onto his head. Nibbles smiled and jumped at the door doing the unlocking. The door swung open and Nibbles flew into the air with Bailey catching him on his nose in the last moment. Rain pour down outside. "Enjoy your Beach Fun" Bailey said as he raced outside and onto the beach. Zeke and Nibbles followed. The sand was wet and stuck against Bailey's Paws. Suddenly Bailey heard Thunder and saw lightning. "Take Cover" cried Zeke grabbing Nibbles and throwing him onto his back. The dogs raced across the beach and it began to rain harder and harder. Bailey saw a boat on a dock and yelled to Zeke to get in. Bailey jumped into the boat and watched the rope split. The boat yanked away from the dock. Nibbles jumped off Zeke's head and onto Bailey's. "Get in Zeke" cried Bailey as a white ball of fluff flew into the sky and landing onto Bailey. Bailey fell over with Zeke on top of him. "Sorry Bailey" cried Zeke looking embarrassed but the look on his face changed when he saw the cabin getting farther and farther away. Bailey and Zeke jumped and slammed into the door to make it open and it did. The dogs ran inside grabbing Nibbles as the door shut. Bailey panted as he looked around. Inside the boat was kind of cozy and surprisingly warm. There was a table and four chairs and carpet and a couch. There was another door. Bailey slammed into it and it open. There was a kitchen with refrigerator and freezer. Bailey suddenly was thrown off his feet and slammed into the wall. He knew the boat was tipping over. He was thrown again and landed in a heap on the floor. His paw ached and his stomach felt like it was tied in a knot. He felt the boat tipping upside down and he braced himself. He closed his eyes as it tipped back over and then it all stopped. He opened his eyes and noticed he was off his feet. Zeke and Nibbles had their eyes tightly shut. "Its ok you guys I think it stopped" Bailey said nervously. Zeke and Nibbles opened their eyes. "I knew it would be ok," said Zeke panting. Bailey rolled his eyes and Nibbles shrugged. Bailey pushed the door opened and looked outside the cabin room. As soon as he opened the door sunlight filled the room. Bailey got a confused look on his face. Not a stormy cloud in sight not even a white cloud. The sky was baby blue. "Do you reckon we will ever get home?" asked Bailey to Zeke. Bailey waited for Zeke's answer but Zeke kept his back to Bailey. "Zeke?" Zeke turned around steaming mad. "No Bailey I don't think we will ever get home. Not this day. Not this week. Not this year not in a trillion years. We will never," Zeke snapped. Bailey looked hurt as he turned and padded out of the cabin. "Nibbles?" Bailey called. "Nibbles?" he said again. He shouted his name. Bailey ran back down to Zeke. "Is Nibbles down here?" he asked starting to get panicky. "No" shouted Zeke. "Zeke I cant find him" hollered Bailey as he ran to the deck. He looked over the boat and Nibbles was in the water. The hamster looked as if he was fighting the waves. "Bailey" he coughed. "I cant…I cant…Swim" he cried again spitting out water. The hamster went under the waves again. Bailey stood there for a moment in shock. He had saved Nibbles from drowning before but how could he now? Without thinking Bailey jumped off the boat into the water. It was icy cold and burned his chest. "Zeke" he yelled. "Help us!" Nibbles climbed onto Baileys head. "Zeke. Please Help" Bailey barked. Zeke came and looked over the boat. "Bailey Nibbles. Oh my gosh" he said panting. "Zeke we cant get up" cried Nibbles shaking. "Nibbles jump from Bailey head onto the boat railing and I can get you from there" said Zeke. Nibbles jumped and landed on the railing. "I can't reach you Nibbles" said Zeke. "Your going to have to jump Nibbles" Bailey said. Nibbles looked down and jumped. Zeke reached out and grabbed him and threw him onto the boat. Then Zeke grabbed a lifeboat and threw it into the water. Bailey jumped in panted heavily. Zeke grabbed the string to the lifeboat and pulled. The boat slowly lifted out of the water. Bailey jumped onto the boat and collapsed onto the ground. ((CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!)) 


End file.
